What Makes You Beautiful
What Makes You Beautiful,'' en español Lo Que Te Hace Hermosa,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a One Direction de su primer álbum de estudio titulado Up All Night. Contexto de la Canción Tras la llegada de Rachel, Blaine y Kurt al Baile de Graduación, comienza a sonar la música. Brittany le indica a Blaine que no puede entrar al baile mientras no llegue con su pelo natural (sin gel para el cabello), por lo que Blaine se retira del lugar mientras Kurt y todos los demás bailan al ritmo de la canción. Letra Joe: You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door Don't need make up To cover up Being the way that you are is enough Rory: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Artie y Joe con Rory, Mike y Sam: Baby you light up my world like nobody else (Joe: nobody else) The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Mike: So c-come on You got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a song I don't know why You're being shy And turn away when I look into your eyes Rory: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Artie con Rory, Mike, Joe y Sam: Baby you light up my world like nobody else (Joe: else) The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Joe con Rory, Mike, Artie y Sam: If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Sam con Artie, Joe, Rory, y Mike: Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Sam: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell Rory con Artie y Joe: You don't know Oh Oh Joe: You don't know you're beautiful Artie y Joe con Rory, Mike y Sam: Baby you light up my world like nobody else (Joe: nobody else) The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful (Joe: ful) Joe con Artie, Rory, Mike y Sam: If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Artie: desperately) Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh Joe: That's what makes you beautiful. Curiosidades *El solo de Mike no salio al aire. *En esta cancion Participan los 2 ganadores de The Glee Project. *Esta es la ultima cancion que participa Mike en la Temporada.